Dawns Story
by slayer99
Summary: we remember up to season 5 without dawn but what do the characters of btvs remember, told from Dawns point of view
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Fanfic, please read and review any and all tips are good, i don't even mind criticism. :)

timeline : just before season 1, spoiler for Normal again (season 6?)

Btvs characters belong to Joss whedon / Mutant Enemy, I claim no rights

* * *

Moving in

Dear diary

moved into Sunnydale, fingers crossed for the best.

* * *

We saw our new house today for the first time; well the first time for me and Buffy, mum had already seen it. It seemed nice enough though very different from our home in LA. As I walked inside I paused to look around, stupid really, giving Buffy the chance to look for the best bedroom. When I came upstairs Buffy had already dumped her stuff in the middle-sized room; leaving me with the smallest.

I sighed and was about to argue, pointlessly, when Buffy turned round and I saw what I thought I would never again see, Buffy looked Happy and maybe a little ... hopeful? I tried to think when I had last seen that, defiantly not since they sent her _there__. _I shuddered at the memory of how she had looked when she came home. Haunted, terrified. She jumped at every shadow; and trusted no- one, no- one but me that is, I guess in the end I was the only person that didn't ridicule her probably because I had (unlike mum and dad) actually seen the vampires. When she first got back Buffy wouldn't talk or even look at them, can't say I really blame her.

Now though she looked optimistic and I dared to smile at her earning a tentative smile back.

"So what you think Dawnie? Sunnydale good, no Vampires, no, no" she paused "no institution" Buffy whispered the last part.

"Sunnydale's good, new start, it'll be great," I hope


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Ok first actual episode these are going to vary in length quite dramatically depending on how much dawn could have been in it (the episode) as a 10-year-old probably be sneaking out with Buffy, obviously I will have info on Dawn when Buffy isn't there but I'm not going to write a paragraph on Dawns Maths lesson J

I might have messed up the tenses a little so if you notice a slip up could you mention it? Thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing on

* * *

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Dear diary

It was my first day at my new school today I was really scared but it wasn't too bad. It was Schoolish maybe all schools are the same I don't know this is only my second one. Apparently some kid DIED at Buffy's school today but Mum won't tell me anything about it, guess I'll go ask Buffy. Write Later

* * *

"Buffy? Dawn?"

"Up Mum"

"Yeah me too"

"You two don't wanna be late for your first day."

Sighing I slid out of bed. Truthfully I'm not sure which would be worse: going to school and being stared at cause I'm the new girl or missing some time of school and being stared at for being late.

Buffy's school started first so she was the first one dropped of.

We pulled up outside the school,

"Okay" said Mum

Sighing Buffy got out of the Car

"Have a good time; I know your going to make lots of friends just think positive"

"And honey ... Tried not to get kicked out"

"I promise" Buffy quickly agreed

I cringed knowing how much Buffy hates it when someone brings that up. Buffy turned to go but paused to look at me saying simply

"Have a good time Dawnie"

"You too" I whispered, terrified.

As we finally pulled up at my new school, Mum squeezed my hand comfortingly. While she could never work out what's wrong with Buffy Mum's a dab hand at me, guess I'm just an open book.

"I'll be fine" I said not sure who I was trying to convince Mum or myself.

"Sure you will sweetie"

Taking a Deep breath I stepped out of the car attempting that care free look Buffy always has, as if nothing could bother her, I know it's not true of course lots of things upset Buffy.

As I strode through the corridors I noticed that although it was smaller it wasn't much different from my last school, there were still the Jocks, the Cheerleaders and the Nerds. Relaxing slightly I carried on.

The rest of the day pretty much passed in a blur; what I was most worried about, Lunch, was fine, Janice who lived down my road let me sit at her table, so hopefully I might have found some friends too. And I wasn't behind in any of my classes in fact in some (science) I was ahead.

Mum picked me up at the end of the day, despite the fact that I was plenty old enough to walk home. Buffy was already in the car.

"What do you mean he was dead?"

"I mean he was dead" Buffy sounded fed up, her and mum had clearly been going through this for a while.

"Whose dead?" I butted in

Mum glared at Buffy like it was her fault that whoever it was had died

"Doesn't matter Dawn"

"She has the right to know, by tomorrow her school will be spreading rumours; at least this way she'll hear the truth.

"She's 10 she doesn't need to know" Mum appeared to have missed the last bit of Buffy's speech

"Hello every one I'm right here"

"Some poor boy died that's all you need to know, how was your day at school?

I shared a look with Buffy knowing she would tell me later. As I told Mum about my day I couldn't help thinking how bad an omen it was that on our first day a boy had been killed.

"Hi I'm an enormous slut. Hello would you like a copy of the watch tower?" Buffy was choosing an outfit for the Bronze; apparently I was too young to go, like I cared.

"So what's the stitch on the dead kid?"

Buffy turned round looking sad

"He was murdered and stuffed in a girl's locker ... by vampires."

Buffy looked at the door before continuing with her wardrobe choice muttering

"I used to be so good at this" just as Mum came in, clearly she had heard the stairs creak or something.

"Hi hon, hi Dawn" looking at her I realised she had already forgotten about the dead guy so with a quick hi and bye I left to write a bit in my diary and get started on my homework! Homework on the first day, evil teachers I wondered if Buffy could slay them, not all of them, not my science teacher Mr Ray but some of them. Smiling I carried on.

Buffy didn't come home till late that night, when she did she went straight into her room and started crying.

* * *

Dear Diary

There are Vampires in Sunnydale. I'm scared but I'm sure Buffy will protect me should any thing happen.


	3. The Harvest

**Trying to write a small bit of diary like a pre teen American girl is really difficult, I don't know why, I'm a teenage English girl so it shouldn't be, but it is. Any way here's the next episode and thank you to Bamonator4life for reviewing both chapters. **

**The Harvest**

I didn't see Buffy that morning; mum said she'd gone early to meet a friend for help with History. Mum didn't look happy about this; somehow I doubted it was Buffy's lack of History skills that upset her, more likely mum had heard her come home late as well.

I met up with Janice and her mum to go to school, mum had seemed unsure about this when I asked her about it, however she was really busy, so it hadn't taken much to convince her. I had science last lesson (we were learning about variables) all too soon it was time to go home.

When Buffy got home the first thing her and mum did was argue, apparently Buffy had missed some of her classes and mum had got a phone call about it; mum banned her from going out and somehow, I'm not quite sure how went out herself! Leaving me with Buffy.

As mum drove away Buffy turned to look at me

"I have to go" she explained

"I know" I hastened to agree "take me with you" Buffy looked unsure "look if I know you, and I do, there's no time to waste" Buffy nodded "then lets go."

We met Buffy's friends on the way to the Bronze, after quick introductions Buffy dolled out weapons, mostly holy water, and told me to 'stay out of the way.'

We ran up to the Bronze Buffy tried the heavy metal door before realising it was locked

"We're too late" an annoyed Giles proclaimed

"I didn't know I was going to be grounded and told to kidsit" I had complained for ages about the word 'babysitting' so Buffy had changed it to 'kidsitting' I didn't think that was any better.

After a slight change of plans Xander, willow, Giles and I broke of to try and find another way in, while Buffy went through the window. After finally getting in, which strangely enough involved Xander and one of my hairpins, we started ushering people out.

I watched in shock as Buffy took on multiple vampires, before going to fight the big one with a triangle on his head. She seemed to be having a little more trouble with this one, still I was amazed, Buffy my big sister looked tiny next to the giant man, I mean vampire. I stopped watching Buffy for a moment to help heard people out. When I realised I could no longer hear Buffy fighting I turned to look at the stage, and nearly screamed in shock. That vampire was about to bite Buffy! As he lent down Buffy reared back and the fighting commenced.

Of course there was more to that night than Buffy fighting, Xander confronted his friend, now vampire, Jesse and Giles was attacked by a female vampire, me and Willow splashed her with holy water!

Buffy defeated the mean looking vampire, saving the world. I have the best sister ever!

Dear Diary

Buffy introduced me to her friends today, they are soooo cool and Xander is really cute, I wonder if he would go out with me that would be awesome. I also saw lots of vampires and Buffy saved the world, well she said she averted the apocalypse but I think it's the same thing? I also threw water at a vampire saving Buffy's new watchers life willow, who is really smart, also threw the water. Oh mums home better pretend to be asleep.


End file.
